redditemblemheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Summoning
Summoning Basics In REH, summoning is the primary way to acquire new units and weapons, using a system of weighted chance. Summoning always uses a summoning banner, visible through the command !summon. Banners with focus units or other benefits change out regularly, and there's an additional rotating banner that daily changes what sort of summon you're likely to pull. Please bear in mind that summoning can only be done via DMs or the Bot Channel, rather than the main discussion channel. Summons cost 5 orbs, and can be done in sessions of up to 5 pulls. Unlike Fire Emblem Heroes, the price of a summon does not go down with successive pulls. Doing all 5 summons will cost a total of 25 orbs, though doing so comes with benefits of their own in the form of increased rates. The cost for the first pull is taken when the session begins, so if you quit without pulling any unit, you will still lose those first 5 orbs. To exit a summoning session, you can type any of the following, with or without a "!": Cease, stop, exit, quit, bye, gtfo, stop, end, nope, cancel. Presence All summons are organized into mysterious presences, disguising what is what until you pull it. However, the presences are important and informative in their own right. Each presence corresponds to a stat and a weapon type. Each unit is capable of appearing in two particular presences, and those roughly correspond to that unit's highest personal modifiers to their stats. This is not impacted by Boon or Bane or the unit's class bases: a unit whose strength isn't especially high may appear in Strong if their personal investment is higher than other stats. The presences are as follows: * Robust Presence: Corresponds to HP. Dark magic tomes appear as Robust Presences. * Strong Presence: Corresponds to Strength. Axes appear as Strong Presences. * Clever Presence: Corresponds to Magic. Bows appear as Clever Presences. * Deft Presence: Corresponds to Skill. Swords appear as Deft Presences. * Quick Presence: Corresponds to Speed. Daggers appear as Quick Presences. * Lucky Presence: Corresponds to Luck. Light magic tomes appear as Lucky Presences. * Sturdy Presence: Corresponds to Defense. Lances appear as Sturdy Presences. * Calm Presence: Corresponds to Resistance. Anima magic tomes appear as Calm Presences. * Mysterious Presence: A very rare presence. Nothing is known about it. Additionally, staves can appear as any presence, while natural weapons simply come attached to a natural weapon-using class. Ranks and Odds Units and weapons in REH come in three tiers of rarity, Trainee/3 star, Base/4 star, and Promoted/5 star. Each of those have their own pool of potential units and weapons. There is no way to telling what rarity a presence is before pulling it, though elements like Focuses or Bonuses, detailed in a later section, can change them. Each individual summon has an equal chance of being a weapon or unit, with their odds of occurring determined by their ranks. The default odds are as follows. Weapon Odds Unit Odds Additionally, there's a very low chance of something very unusual happening. Sometimes, Hubba will claim that there was some form of corruption. However, this doesn't impact your receiving the unit you pulled, do not fear. However, at that unlikely possibility, the unit you receive will be slightly different from their normal self, having a different class or a new skill they do not normally have. More still needs to be known about these units. Chain Bonus and Pity Bonus Chain Bonuses and Pity Bonuses are bonuses that are added together before you pull from a presence, influencing the rate of pulling a rarer unit. For each pull, you get: * +0.2% Pity Bonus, which is reset to 0% upon pulling a 5* unit. It does not reset for 5* weapons. * +2.0% Chain Bonus, which is reset to 0% upon the completion of a summon session, with the exception of the 4th pull of a session, which grants you +4.0%, for a total of 10.0% chain bonus on the final pull of the session. For each 0.2% point of bonus, you get the following: * +0.1% chance to pull a 5* weapon * +0.1% chance to pull a 5* unit * +0.2% chance to pull a 4* weapon * +0.2% chance to pull a 4* unit * -0.3% chance to pull a 3* weapon * -0.3% chance to pull a 3* unit Please note that fractions of bonus are still effective; you do not need to hit an even multiple of 1%.Summoning